


we were so much younger yesterday

by Kayleigh_Payne



Series: The Non-Series Collection [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), Little Mix (Band), One Direction (Band), zayn malik - Fandom
Genre: Alpha Ashton, Alpha Calum, Alpha Liam, Alpha Louis, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, F/M, Frat Boy Liam, Frat Boy Louis, Fraternities & Sororities, M/M, Multi, Omega Harry, Omega Niall, Omega Zayn, Sorority boy Harry, beta little mix for now, smol Harry, sorority boy Michael, sorority boy zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 21:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14923334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayleigh_Payne/pseuds/Kayleigh_Payne
Summary: Harry and Louis are really just trying to run awayCalum and Zayn are impossible to figure out.Ashton is just trying to keep up with Niall.and Liam? Liam's just trying to prove himself to an omega he doesn't even have.or,Nobody on this site is good at writing summaries ever lmao. Basically following the different love stories between Alphas/Betas/Omegas as they try to go through uni.





	we were so much younger yesterday

**Author's Note:**

> This is apart of my Non-Series Collection of first Chapters that will probably never actually be updated. Please do not expect more chapters.

One thing Liam was absolutely sure of, even as a kid was that he would grow up as an alpha. He’d known ever since he was a kid and his parents had drilled it into his brain. So from the age of eleven, Liam stopped being a child, and started being raised as his parents oldest Alpha son, someone to take over any duties if his father were to pass. He woke up early every morning and did 100 pushups and then got ready for school. An alpha had to be strong. Once he was ready for school, he got his two younger siblings up and ready for school as well. 

First there was Ally, the youngest of all of them, and an all around omega at her finest. She was the easiest to get up in the morning, all Liam had to do was give her a light pat on the back and she was ready to go. She’d get herself dressed and make her own breakfast. Liam would pack her lunch for her and make sure her outfit made at least a little sense, he would never hear the end of it from his parents if she went to school in pajama pants and a plaid button down shirt again. 

Louis was the hardest one to get up in the morning. Their parents weren’t really sure if Louis would be an alpha or an omega, or even a beta at this point. The boy showed all signs of possibly being any of the three. So at this point, they treated Louis as if he were a beta. They helped him out when he needed help and if he seemed a little independent that day then they would let him handle himself. However, in the mornings Liam was pretty much convinced he was an omega. Up until the age of 12 Louis wouldn’t get out of bed unless Liam carried him out of bed. He wouldn’t pick out his own clothes either, Liam would pick them out. Not that he minded anymore. After Liam turned 15 and he was declared an alpha, he took care of anything his siblings needed. 

Now he was 22 though, almost finished with College and ready to pass on into a different life. The years had been good to Liam though, spending every morning doing push ups turned into him running laps around the neighborhood every early morning before school, that turned into a gym membership where he would spend hours making sure he looked like the alpha he felt like. Liam also knew that being president of the Fraternity he was in, if his body didn’t match his attitude nobody would take him seriously. 

One of the first things Liam did when he joined the frat house was announce his presence. He knew he was already a shoe in for a spot as a pledge considering, his father and grandfathers were all in the same fraternity, making him a legacy, something he held pride in. One thing Liam wanted to do in life was make his parents proud, especially his father. His dad always went on about how proud of his oldest alpha son he was. Liam took that as seriously as possible and did everything he possibly could to continue making his father proud.

The morning of September first found Liam running his last lap around the small road his frat house was on. At this point a few of the omegas in the sorority were outside watching him casually. He stopped in front of their house and smiled, all teeth.

“Hello loves,” he said giving them a small wave.  
They all giggled and gave small waves back, muttering their soft hellos back. The only omegas who were outside this early to watch Liam were the ones who were unmated. For some reason even at 22, Liam found himself omega less. His parents wanted him to just settle down considering he was only a year out of graduating, but he just hadn’t found the right person yet. 

Liam smiled one last time at them before jogging over to the alpha house and walking in the door. He closed the door behind him and nodded at the alphas who were doing daily chores. They all nodded back at him and turned back to what they were doing. Liam stopped walking and raised an eyebrow. Before he could address the situation at hand though , someone's voice spoke over.

“When head Alpha, your president walks in the rom, you greet him!” Louis’ voice rang over. He stood at the top of the staircase that was in the middle of the room. Immediately over 13 sorry’s could be heard throughout the house along with a chorus of ‘Good morning Alpha Liam’’ could be heard around the room. 

Liam smirked.

“Good morning sub alphas.”He greeted back, walking forward to meet his brother halfway up the stairs.

“These kids you keep accepting into the frat are something else.”Louis muttered, grabbing Liam's outstretched hand and patting him on the back.

“No, you’re just to hard on them, they’re still learning.” Liam said chuckling “I seem to remember a certain sub alpha at his time who didn’t want to greet his Head Alpha either.” Liam said leaning back against the wall, shaking his head.

Liam shook his head at the memory. He remembered being shocked when Louis came home with his test results saying he was in Alpha. Things changed after that, Louis started running with Liam in the morning, and doing push ups to put a little meat on his smaller body. Although he was an alpha, Louis had always been rather small. Most alphas would hit over the height of 5’11 but Louis stopped growing at sixteen and only stood at 5’8. Joining the Alpha house had been hard for Louis at first, not wanting his brothers help in gaining respect around the house. Louis strived hard and earned his spot next to Liam at the end of the year in becoming vice president of the house. Liam honestly couldn’t have been prouder of his younger brother. (Not that he would tell Louis that. His ego was big enough.)

“I don’t greet you at home, I wasn’t going to greet you here.” Louis said laughing back. 

Liam laughed along, watching his brother race down the stairs. Pulling on his shoes quickly and grabbing his frat jacket off the wall.

“In a rush today?” 

“I’ve got to take Harry to work at 10am, so I’m leaving early to get a little bit of us time in.” Louis said struggling to tie his left shoe. Once he had it done, he waved a quick goodbye to his brother. “Adios alphas’!” He shouted out the door, in tho much of a rush to get goodbyes in return. 

Liam sighed and turned to finish the walk up the stairs to his room. One thing Liam was jealous of was that Louis had already found an omega, and the perfect omega at that. At least the perfect one for him. Louis could admire that Harry and Louis went together like peanut butter and jelly. You couldn’t have one without the other. Well,Liam thought as he turned the corner, you probably could, but that’s gross. He stopped at his best friends door and knocked before walking in.

“He Cal, can I talk to yo-” Liam stopped mid sentence when Calum’s face wasn’t the first one he saw. The body in the bed shot up quickly, pulling the blanket over his nude chest. He raised an amused eyebrow and leaned against the door crossing his eyebrow. “Well, you’re not Calum.” He said smiling.

“Hello Liam,”The shy voice replied.

“Hello Zayn,” Liam said, taking a quick look around the room, Calum nowhere to be found. “Where’s your fine alpha this morning?” He asked taking a step into the room, dropping his arms and looking at Zayn. 

Zayn looked at Liam with wide eyes and before looking down at the bed sheet slightly embarrassed. 

“So, they didn’t have the coffee you liked babe, so tea is gonna ha-” Calum stopped in the middle of the doorwa, a shocked look on his face. “Oh hey Head Alpha, how ware you?” He said awkwardly, scratching the back of his neck. 

Liam turned took his long time best friend and crossed his arms. 

“Oh I’m fine babe, what kind of tea did you get me?” He asked jokingly. 

Calum sighed and dropped his arm walking over to Zayn on the bed, dropping the tea on his bedside table next to the boy. 

“Sorry Li, he was having a really bad night and I couldn’t leave him.” Calum explained quietly, pulling Zayn into his arms quietly and began rubbing his smaller mates back. 

Liam watched quietly as Zayn nudged his head into Calums neck and took a deep breath, scenting him. Liam took a deep breath too, turning to close the door before turning back to the pair. 

“Calum, you know omegas aren’t allowed to stay the night if it’s not a weeked.” Liam explained for probably the hundredth time, “The others will start to call favoritism if this keeps happening.” 

“Well there should be an exception for bonded pairs, and you know that Liam.”Calum said desperately. He held his distressed omega close, kissing the top of his forehead and taking in a small breath of his soft black hair.

“I can’t just change the rules that have been here for decades Calum, and you know that!” Liam whispered harshly. 

Yes, this wasn’t the first time Liam had caught the two in bed together. There were probably times the two got away without Liam even knowing. This had to stop though, Zayn actually belonged to the omega house across the street. Where he was supposed to be as we speak.

“What are you going to do during roll call Zayn? Omega house has stricter rules about this than we do.” Liam said looking at the pair, before turning his eyes directly to Zayn. 

Zayn looked up for the first time in a few minutes and shrugged, looking to Calum for help.

“We were just going to say he had an early lesson with his pre-k class today, Which is partially true! The class just isn’t until noon.” Calum replied for him, whispering the last part. 

Liam sighed and shook his head, thinking.

“No more guys, I can’t change the rules and you know that. If it happens again we’re gonna have serious problems; and we both don’t want to have to deal with that I’m sure.” Liam said turning to leave the room.

He heard light whispering and then,

“Zayn says you wanted to talk to me?” 

Liam stopped, hand on the door knob. He shrugged and looked over the shoulder.

“It’s a little personal, maybe we’ll talk when your omega isn’t wrapped around your body.” Liam said a small smile on his face.

“You know he wont talk to anybody about what whatever you need to say. Come on bud, what’s going on?” Calum pushed.  
Liam couldn’t see his face, but he could hear the concern his voice. He shook his head, and opened the door.

“I better not find this again you two.” He said exiting the door.

“We’ll just make sure next time you don’t find us.” Zayn whispered softly, making both alphas laugh. 

Liam turned and shook his head, “You make sure of that Zee” He said closing the door and heading to his room. 

Liam paused in front of his door. He wasn’t really sure what he had wanted to even discuss with Calum anymore. Maybe it was the shock of seeing Zayn instead of his best friend. A half naked Zayn at that. 

Liam sighed for the millionth time in the last half hour and walked into his room. It was bland, a bed sitting in the middle of it made tightly for the next time he went to sleep, his desk was pushed next to his closet, all of his things stacked lightly on top of it. His closet was opened with all of his clothes aligned by color. He turned and looked at the small swing chair hanging by the window and sighed again, before falling face first into his bed. 

Why did he feel so empty?

His phone buzzed next to him, and for a split second he almost crushed it into his hands. Not really in the mood for talking to anybody. He thought otherwise and pulled it out of his pocket to look at the text.

From: Lou  
Party @ omega house 2. Haz says to be there.

Liam looked at the text and shook his head. He had too much work on his plate with the Alpha house, and his business degree to be worried about an omega party. Not to mention, he was trying to get an internship at Syco Records Label in America. He had to be on his best behaviour for the next six months if he even wanted a shot.

He rolled over onto his back and closed his eyes. He didn’t feel this empty until after he came in from his run. What could he possibly be missing?

The knock on the door pulled Liam out of his thoughts.

“Hey you riding with us to class bro?” Calum asked, popping his head into the door. “Class is in 45” He stepped in the room, already dressed in a dark blue suit, blazer tossed over his shoulder, and black tie unwrapped around his neck. “Don’t forget it’s business day.”

Liam nodded sitting up and ruffling his long hair out of his eyes.

“Yeah let me shower first, and i’ll be down.” He replied, pulling himself up and walking to his closet to find something to wear.

Today would be a long day of thinking he decided.


End file.
